Rotten: The Sugar Crisis
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M. Spin-off from a chp of Slashy Fun. Candy has been banned all over the state by a crooked mayor. What's a bunch of sugar 'addicts' to do? Adam/Jeff, Matt/Christian, Randy/Punk. Just 4 fun & stupidity really. AU, OOC.
1. Psychedelic

**This is a spin-off of the first 'Slashy Fun' chp, 'Addict and Dealer'. I have been meaning to do this for some time but I've been too bumfuzzled to work out simple details. It's starts off where 'A&D' left off; Adam, Jeff and Randy leaving the club as it's raided by the police. Skittles and other sorts of candy and harmless fun stuff have been banned by a crooked Mayor. After joining up with his brother, Jeff and his friends wish to stop the evil corruption. There's a safe haven in another state. But, it's so far away and there's things to derail them on the way. This is just for silly, stupid fun. Not to be taken uber seriously. I'm kinda keeping a mock/parody GTA theme and have renamed some of the towns in San Andreas b/c I suck at geography, lol. Hashbury (if you're familiar with SA) is now Cadbury (yes, after the Easter candy) It's complicated, even though I didn't want it to be. Oh, well. Like I said, random mock craziness. I'm not keeping it exactly the same as SA and the three main city/states have been renamed; Las Venturas-- Las Veracious, Los Santos-- Los Savage, and San Fierro-- San Fresca. And I'll explain and come up with new shit as I go. Adam/Jeff, Matt/Jay, and many more coupling possibilities. Hardys, Edge, Christian, Randy, Punk, Jeri, Miz, Mor and maybe some others. Things will be explained as we go. Sex, comical violence, language and the like. Maybe a car theft or two (shrugs) Major AU and OOC. Non-wrestling of course.**

**I own rights to absolutely nothing to be referenced here. Not wrestling, not the characters. Not GTA, not San Andreas. Not Skittles or any other candy, etc mentioned. Not making money off anything! XD!**

**

* * *

Rotten: The Sugar Crisis;  
Chapter one/ 'Psychedelic'  
Rated; M/ L, (this chp not bad)**

Adam, Jeff and Randy ducked out into the back alley behind the Rated-R Lounge. Adam shook his head, looking at it as if it were the last time he'd ever see it. It could be. As always, it could just be the last time. If they expected not to end up in prison, they had to get out of Cadbury and quick (maybe out of San Fresca entirely). They were wary of the fuzz out in front that had raided the place. Adam kept his head down low, Jeff kept watch and Randy led the way to Adam's van that was parked aways up the street. Just incase shit like this were to happen, which it sometimes did. The van was a total hippie-styled van. It was all painted up with a bunch of odd designs. It had a lot more skull and star designs on it, but still, the damn thing had more colors than Jeff's hair.

"Dude, psychedelic." Jeff muttered, scanning the van over. He shook his head and wrapped himself up tighter in his jacket. The mesh shirt he was wearing offered so little warmth.

"Dude, I'm a rainbow candy dealer. What am I supposed to drive? A limo?" Adam rolled his eyes, his breath coming out in small white puffs. It was damp and rainy in this part of the state. A heavy chill hung in the air.

"Okay, okay, point taken." Jeff shivered, waiting for Adam to unlock the back doors.

"Just get in. We need to go, now." Adam impatiently ushered him inside, looking around nervously.

Jeff got up inside on his knees. He stopped and blinked, seeing typical beige fuzzy carpet and beaded curtains, complete with a lava lamp. There was a bench behind the passenger side along the wall, it too was covered in the fuzzy stuff. Jeff burst out laughing at the sight. "Oh, man! They say I'm eccentric."

"Hush up, Jeff." Adam snapped, causing the younger man to laugh louder, collapsing down on the shag-styled flooring, clutching to his stomach. Adam closed the doubled doors behind him and let out a tired sigh.

"Is he your boyfriend now, or shall I kill him?" Randy asked before getting in on the driver's side and closing the door. Adam piled in on the front passenger side.

Jeff popped his head up front. "You can't kill me, Orton." He said seriously, popping another Skittle and moaning blissfully at the fruity taste.

"Whatever. Where we heading?" Randy asked, rolling his eyes and starting up the van.

"My brother's house. He has a place by mine in Cherry Flatts." Jeff held on as Randy pulled out and drove down an alley-way, away from the police that occupied the other side. The place they were headed was only a couple blocks away.

"You wanna go to Matt's?" Adam gulped and looked fearful.

"Don't worry, he's not gonna kill you." Jeff assured, petting Adam's hair sympathetically.

"And why would he? His little brother hasn't been sucking you off to aid in his Skittle obsession." Randy added sarcastically. Everyone already knew Jeff had been sucking Adam off to aid in his various obsessions.

"They had no right to ban Skittles. That was a stupid motion and you damn well know it." Jeff snapped.

"Okay, sheesh. Calm down, man." Randy defended, keeping his hands firmly on the steering wheel. The wheel covering was tye-dyed colored and various chains and beads hung from the window. No one had a clue why the van was hippie-styled. Adam was far from a hippie.

"Well, don't take the name of Skittles in vain." Jeff hissed, slapping Orton in the back of the head.

"Hey, don't hit the driver!" Randy whined, rubbing his head where Jeff slapped him.

"Jeff, you know Mayor Stephanie can't allow anyone to be happy.. Everytime they are she has to restrict it. That's why they shut down my ice cream factory." Adam pouted.

Randy shot the blonde a quick glance. "Dude, you weren't smuggling...?"

"Pecan Cluster? You bet your sweet ass." Adam smiled triumphantly.

"That sucks. Someone needs to take that high riding bitch down a peg." Jeff snarled.

Randy pulled into Matt's driveway in the slummed neighborhood of Cherry Flatts. Jeff got out first and bounded around to the passenger side, opening Adam's door and dragging the tall blonde outside.

"Come on, Addy. Time to meet the family." Jeff said happily, pulling him along.

"You just want me dead so you can intercept the Skittles shipment from my supplier." Adam whined.

"Oh, Addy, dun be silly. I dun need you dead for that." Jeff grinned a little too sweetly.

Randy got out and looked the place over. It was a dump. Old broken down cars stood in almost every driveway. Shingles hung off the roofs of most the houses. Paint was peeling off the walls. Grass was over grown on the side of some of the houses. And trash littered the place as well as an old couch and chair that someone had threw out.

"Dammit, Jay!" Matt voice brought them all to a halt.

"Uh-ohs," Jeff blinked. "That's not good."

"Matty, Matty, calm the fuck down. It didn't mean anything. I swear, baby." Jay raced out to the porch, letting the screen door clang as it closed back.

Matt held the door open, tossing a pair of shoes at Jay's head. Jay ducked. They missed and hit his car instead.

"Hey!" The short-haired blonde complained, turning back to the seething older Hardy.

"Don't hey me, you're a fucking dead man." Matt snarled, looking at Jay as if he was the anti-Christ.

"We didn't do anything," Jay squeaked. "Just kissed.."

"Fucking slut." Matt stepped forward towards Jay.

"Shit." Jay held his hands up in defense, awaiting his fate.

Matt stopped when he saw Adam. "What the fuck are you doing here, Copeland? Jeff, explain." The dark-haired male yelled when he saw Jeff hiding behind Adam.

"Adam's my new boyfriend, Matty." The younger Hardy said meekly.

Matt tilted his head, his left eye twitching. "What?! Copeland, you're so dead!"

Adam nearly squeaked like a little girl before jumping behind Jeff.

"Matt, we have bigger problems, man." Jeff sighed tiredly.

"Like what, Jeff?" Matt replied, wetting his lips. "I told you to keep away from your little Skittles supplier before the fucker gets your ass in trouble. Or in jail. Would you like to have your cherry popped by some huge bald dude in Cell Block C, Jeff?"

"Cherry's already been popped." Adam mumbled quietly.

"What?!" Matt shouted.

Adam jumped. "How the hell did you hear that?"

"I have my ways." Matt tapped his nails on the porch rail. "Who, Jeff? Copeland? Oh, Jeffy, that's it. I'm sending you to Skittles rehab." He pointed at his younger brother.

"Matty, weren't you pissed at Jay for cheating on you?" Jeff asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Dammit, Jeff!" Jay shouted.

Matt turned to Jay and punched him in the stomach.

"Dude, not fair." Jay gasped, bending at the waist. "You fucked Evan."

"Only because you were out with Chris again."

"We have bigger problems to worry about. Like the cops. They've shut down the Rated-R Lounge. They may be after us. I got two strikes against me, one more they'll haul me away. Come on, Matt, we used to be friends. Help us out." Adam pleaded, holding his hands in a prayer-like position.

"Please, Matty." Jeff begged, puckering out his bottom lip cutely.

"Why are you even bothering with him. Let alone Orton." Matt asked, motioning to Randy.

"Oh, bite me, Hardy." Orton folded his arms and turned away.

"I love him, Matt." Jeff said defensively.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Oh, bullshit."

"And I love your brother too." Adam replied, wrapping his arm around Jeff's shoulders. "Please. We haven't hurt anyone. You know this Candy Crisis isn't fair."

Matt huffed. Couldn't argue there. Things haven't been the same lately. "Fine. Jay, pack our shit."

"Why me?" Jay asked, nursing his stomach where Matt had hit him.

"Because you fucked up. Now go!" Matt shouted, pointing towards the door.

Jay growled and went inside the house, muttering obscenities under his breath. Jeff bounded in after to get a few choice items.

Matt turned back to Adam and crossed his arms. "Okay, Copeland. You love him? Fine. You hurt him. I won't hesitate to turn your ass over to the authorities. Got it?"

Adam swallowed and nodded. "G..got it... Jeff's in good hands.. I swear.." The blonde nodded again as Randy moved to the side of his partner.

"Good, he better be." Matt cleared his throat. "I know this guy, he calls himself the Shaman of Sexy and he has a club called the Palace of Wisdom down in Veracious. It may take some time to get there, but it'll be worth it." Las Veracious was a city of sin. Casinos and strip joints lined the streets. It was a place that had yet to be tainted by the Candy Crisis. A safe haven. To be named Veracious, a word that meant Truthful, the place was anything but truthful.

"Morrison?" Randy asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why? You know him?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, used to date him." Randy replied matter-of-factly.

"Ooh, drama." Adam shook his head. This was sure to be very interesting.

--xx--

Soon they had loaded shit into the back of the van and headed for Randy's in Hershey (a few more blocks away) to get his shit. Adam was glad he had shit already in the van because he was sure the cops were looking for him at his place.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I have to be locked in a van with all of you?" Adam whined, looking around. Randy was driving, Matt was sitting on the side seat in the back. Adam and Jeff were in the floor across from him and Jay was the passenger seat up front.

"Hey!" Jeff said defensively.

"Too bad, eh, Adam." Matt opened his bag of Twizzlers and stuck one in his mouth.

"Hey, put that those away. I hate the smell of that shit." Adam snapped, holding his nose.

"I hate that you're fucking my little brother. But, what are you gonna do?" Matt sighed. He bit off a piece and chewed, grinning happily as Adam glared at him.

"Oh, would you just get over your hatred for me already?" Adam continued his sour-like glare. "I think I did you a favor by takling that ho Lita off your hands."

"She was not a ho, you turned her into a ho!" Matt snapped.

"No, I saved her from that sugar daddy she was with in the time you were away." Adam shot back.

"Sugar Daddy? Glenn?" Jay asked.

"Yes, that's right, Glenn." Adam nodded, all-knowingly.

"Big Red Kane?" Jay asked again. "Isn't he the one..?"

"Who hustles Sugar Daddy's? Yup." Adam replied. "That's him. He was doing terrible things to Lita. He had her working the street."

"In broad daylight, I might add." Randy smirked in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah. Selling those Sugar Daddy's in a vending cart up on Hershey. He even made her wear a Sugar Daddy's uniform, complete with a hat with their horrid logo on it."

Matt was getting agitated. "Enough, Copeland. That's disgusting."

"Awe, Matty don't like it?" Adam mocked. "Tough. Don't you realize the cops could'a came by and arrested her? The only reason they didn't is because she snuck and cut them a percentage of the profit and gave them free Sugar Daddy's to keep them quiet."

"Thank god Kane was too stupid to count and realize it was missing." Randy muttered.

"So you just had to take her and make her a damn Skittles dealer?" Matt growled.

Adam raked his hair behind his ears. "I made her a spoke's model. I never pimped her out on the streets. She worked my club and cut deals. She was protected, safe. With me she had it made." The blonde motioned to himself with both hands. He closed his eyes for a second before glaring at Matt and wetting his lips. "I gave her everything she wanted; fame, power, prestige, cash. It's not my fault she up and left."

The older Hardy leaned forward and glared back, his hand on his hip. "Tell me, did you make her suck people off in the back room as an added bonus to buying your little Skittles shit, like you've been doing my brother?" Matt snapped.

"No, man. She did that on her own." Adam said, his voice lack-luster.

Matt growled and lunged for Adam, getting stopped by Jeff before he could strangle the taller man.

"Hey, can we forget about Lita? Sheesh, get over her." Jeff scolded, pushing Matt back against the wall.

"Yeah. Both of you." Jay yelled from the front.

"Awe, is someone jealous?" Matt asked, amused.

"Yes!" Both Jay and Jeff yelled.

"You're not with Lita anymore, Matty. You're supposed to be with me." Jay pointed to himself in reference.

"And occasionally Evan.." Jeff muttered.

"Jeff!?" Matt shouted.

Jeff shrugged. "What? Everyone knows."

"Shut up." Matt flushed and turned away from Jay and Jeff. He looked out the window, sulking.

Adam wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist and jerked him close to him. "And I don't need her anymore. I'm perfectly content with what I got right here." He smirked. Jeff smiled up at the older male. Jay shook his head, Randy chuckled.

Matt seethed and continued to sulk.

**

* * *

Like I said, I've renamed some things for my own moronic needs and desires. Adam lives in Cadbury in San Fresca. I wanted to name places after candy related things, but they may not all be named after candy-coated goodness. Things will not be identical to the game and I'm mainly just using it for town references and names. Yus, I've confused myself even. Again. I know, I could'a just went by their real-life names; Los Angeles, San Franciso, Las Vegas. But where's the parody in that? Sorry, this whole story may make no sense, lol!  
**

**This first chp was actually wrote awhile ago and I've been too lazy to get it up and running. I didn't know if I wanted Stephanie to be the crooked Mayor or not. Oh, well. It's not about her, it's about her corruption. **


	2. Nuisance

**XD! redsandman99, awesome, thank you :D Esha Napoleon, I thought it was cute :P I luv miss Jeff and Edge, I know Hershey is a real town, maybe it was a little inspiration for me naming it Hershey. Even if this isn't in Pennslyvania (ponders) BellaHickenbottom, Stephy was just a random choice. Anyone would be mean to want to get rid of candy ;) Seraphalexiel, oh yeah. Totally missed that I turned them into Scooby Doo, lol. But, if Adam was Shaggy, and Jeff was Scooby, and Randy was Fred; who would be Velma and Daphne, and who would Matt and Jay be? They'd make a terrible Velma and Daphne. Addy might be cute as a hippie.. as long as he doesn't regrow the Castaway beard (shudders in disgust) Heaven's no. Dark Fae Angel, I was thinking Candyland too, sadly. I was trying to not make it Candyland. I never actually ever played Candyland. P.S. Staying with a family of lazy trolls and a gross little gnome who likes to fart on everything! I'z back now. Tremble in fear! (is not hyper, I swear) alizabethianrose, why thank you, XD. **

**

* * *

Rotten: The Sugar Crisis;  
Chapter two/ 'Nuisance'  
Rated; M/ L, (alcohol and tobacco references, threats of murder and blackmail)**

Adam looked outside, watching his neighborhood fade from sight. It was a long way to Veracious. And he wasn't looking forward to the drive. Not with these morons. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. 20 minutes later he was still having no luck. Randy was snoring very loudly in the passenger seat, and Jay was driving now. Matt was sighing dramatically for zero reason every 2 seconds and Jeff was singing at the top of his lungs.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! Take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall! 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer! Take one down and pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall!"

A loud snort stopped him. "It just goes right back to alcohol with you Hardys."

Jeff and Matt both narrowed their eyes at Phil Brooks. The rival 'gang' member sat crossed armed at the furthest end of the van.

"Why did we pick you up?" Jeff glared, crossing his arms as well. "What seriously possessed us to give you a ride?"

Adam pointed up to Randy. "His idea. Blame him." The blonde yawned, his arm falling back down to his side.

Jeff turned to his head to glare at Orton, who snorted in his sleep in reply. The rainbow haired male slouched, blowing out a tired breath of air. "I'll kill him later then."

"And what exactly is wrong with me?" Phil asked defensively.

"Where do I begin?" Matt muttered, lazily turning his head to Phil.

Adam snickered and began playing with a loose piece of fuzz on his carpeting.

"Oh, very funny. Hardy har har.." Phil smarted, running his hand back through his hair. "We're in this shit together, you know? I mean they didn't just ban Jeff's Skittles, they banned all forms of sugary goodness."

"The damn cookies again." Jeff sighed.

"Yes, the cookies again. And don't damn them!" Phil pouted childishly.

"They also banned his precious Pepsi and all other forms of soda." Jay put in. Phil's pout continued.

"Really? Since when?" Adam asked, giving up and sitting on up.

"This morning. People are only allowed to drink water. Not anything good either. They have to buy the special brand that Stephanie markets out, and it tastes like you're licking it off a dirty locker room bathroom tile." Jay informed.

"How do you know what that tastes like, Jason." Jeff asked innocently.

Jay blushed, "Well, I.."

"Some bullies got ahold of him in high school and made him do it after gym class." Adam said, picking at his fingernails now.

"Shut up, they were huge as fuck!" Jay squeaked.

Adam laughed, "Calm down, Jay-Jay, we paid them back."

"How did you do that?" Matt asked.

"Typical blackmail using incriminating photos." Jay responded.

"One of them liked to wear a lacy red thong." Adam said happily. "And he didn't look nowhere near as sexy as Jeff."

"Okay, okay," Jeff spoke up, putting a hand over Adam's mouth. "I wish to know no more."

Matt growled, tightening his fists up but trying to remain composed. "Me either." He grumbled through clinched teeth.

Somehow, thankfully, the conversation got back around to the sugar crisis and away from lacy undergarments and extortion.

"The point is; Stephanie has to be stopped before she wrecks all the fun left in the world. She's already corrupted San Fresca and Los Savage. Las Veracious is one of the few safe places around." Matt informed.

"This assumption coming from the king of the prudes." Adam smirked arrogantly.

Matt glared. "I'm NOT a prude!"

Jeff shuddered, completely ignoring them. "Imagine a world without anything fun." He stared forward blankly, blinking. The concept was a frightening one.

"Bullshit. You're always the one spoiling the fun. Shouldn't you be on Stephy bitch's side instead of ours?" Adam continued to pick at Matt.

"I don't always spoil the fun. I know how to have fun." Matt said, waving his arm and pointing off uselessly.

Adam scoffed. "Only when you're drunk."

"Least your precious beer is still legal." Phil snorted.

"This just in," The radio announcer announced. "Mayor Stephanie McMahon has made beer, and all other forms of alcoholic substances, completely illegal. If you are caught buying, drinking, possessing, or anything else you could possibly do with a beer you will be beaten with sticks and taken immediately to a local jail. This has been the news at 7.."

Jay sighed and turned the radio off.

Jeff twitched. "First Skittles, candy, soft drinks, and now beer?! What the hell, man!?" The younger Hardy seethed, he seriously looked on the verge of snapping.

Phil smirked. "Well well well, at least they did one good thing right, now if only they'd do the same to cigarettes."

"Sorry, thanks to a lax news caster, leaving out _vital_ information.." A different news caster said, sounding irritated.

"Oh, bite my ass!" The first news caster yelled in the background. He sounded just as irritated and on edge.

"And_ forgetting _to inform you," He continued. "Cigarettes have been made illegal as well."

Jay looked wide-eyed at the radio, confused as to why it had the magic ability to turn itself on! "How the hell do you keep doing that?!" He clicked it off again.

"Two good things." Phil smiled triumphantly. He looked like he had just won a mini war that only he was interested in.

"Oh, shut up, you self-righteous twat!" Jeff growled. "Seriously, why the hell did we pick his sorry ass up? That's okay, I'll take care of it." Jeff started to open a door so he could shove Phil out when Adam stopped him, wrapping both arms around him and holding him tightly. Jeff struggled and growled in his grip.

Phil immediately scooted back away from Jeff's reach. "Hey! I may not like you two," He pointed between the Hardy brothers. "But like I said, we're in this together. We all want to take that bitch down for what she's done."

"The cookies and Pepsi again." Matt sighed, uninterested and bored.

"Shut up, Hardy. You should be more upset they made beer illegal, you drunken bastard." Phil snapped.

"That's it, he's going out." Matt reach for Phil, who squeaked and wedged himself further into the corner. Adam and Jeff both grabbed Matt and jerked him away from murdering and/or tossing out the Straightedge nuisance. "Let me go, Jeff! I must hurt him!" Matt yelled, trying to wriggle himself free.

Jeff sighed. "As much as we all want to hurt him; The little worm's right. I want my Skittles back." The younger Hardy had a whine in his voice that suggested he'd do just about anything to get them made back legal, including putting up with his worst and most annoying enemies.

"We all want our alcohol back." Adam grunted, trying to keep a hold on Matt.

"So, we can put up with him for a little while." Jeff added.

"And if he continues his shit, we'll tie him up and duct tape his mouth shut." Adam promised, glaring at the smaller ravenette. A sinister smile spread on his lips.

Phil whimpered and folded himself into a tighter ball. He knew full well that Edge would do it.

Matt continued his struggle, wriggling and kicking at air in an attempt to get at Phil and/or be let go. "Well, least let me go, Copeland!"

"Promise me you won't kill him." Adam offered.

"Never! I'll never promise you shit, Edge." Matt huffed.

"Then promise me." Jeff let go and looked at Matt. Puckering his bottom lip out and batting his pretty eyes.

Matt stared at his younger brother. Not the damn puppy look. No one could resist Jeff's puppy look! ...Or well, it took someone damn cold-hearted to anyway.

"Pwease." Jeff tucked his bottom lip back into his mouth, nibbling gently on it. The pout continuing.

Matt sighed. "Fine. I promise I won't hurt the pest."

Jeff smiled sweetly and pecked Matt on the cheek. "Good. Addy, let him go."

Adam let Matt go and the older Hardy retreated back to his side and began dusting himself off, fixing his clothes. "Now I have Adam Copeland germs. E'yuck!" He grimaced.

Adam growled and glared at the darker haired male. "I don't have germs."

"Tell my immune system that." Matt replied.

Jeff sighed and put his head in his hands. Jay chuckled from behind the wheel, Randy snored and Phil wondered what the holy hell he had gotten his fool self into. They were all fucking crazy. Adam was a nightclub owner turned nightclub owner and candy dealer from Cadbury. His Rated-R Lounge was a favorite hang-out joint for sugar addicts like Jeff. Randy was a former strip club owner. Sadly he had to sell his club over financial reasons. He joined up with his long-time friend Adam and became his dim-witted cohort.

Jay was Adam's surrogate brother. They'd known each other for years and used to man the Brood gang with fallen Leader David Heath, 'aka' Gangrel. 'Grelly moved somewhere far away.. they consider him 'fallen'. Jay's an ex candy dealer. He got out of the business when he hooked up with Matt. The hooking up with Matt was also blamed on the wedge placed between Jay and Adam.

Matt and Jeff were brothers originally from Cotton Candy. They had lived on the farm in Cotton Acres near the town. The place, oddly enough, didn't grow cotton or anything else really. And they had no livestock on the farm to Phil's knowledge. It was called Cottonberry on the map, but attained the cute little nickname Cotton Candy by townsfolk and a few out-of-towners. It was a small hick town named for some dude with the last, or first, name of Cotton. No one remembers which and they really don't give a shit. And dito for how the hell Berry came into play. Maybe that was the dude's full name? Cotton Berry? What a pansy ass name.

The Hardys were close as two brothers could possibly be. That was probably spurred by the death of their Mother Ruth in 1986 due to brain cancer. They moved to Cherry Flatts (near Cadbury) a few years ago, despite their Father's faltering health. Jeff was a sugar addict. He was also some type of struggling artist. Painting pictures or something like that. Matt lived with his boyfriend Jay. Probably the only straight and narrow of the bunch. Matt held odd jobs. Decent jobs. Minus the occasional drinking, Matt was probably Phil's favorite of the two. Jeff hated Phil for some odd reason and Adam and Jay were obviously on their lover's side when it came to him. Randy was just hired muscle so he didn't really count.

Lita, real name Amy Dumas, was the cause of the falling out with Matt and Adam. Matt was dating the lovely Lita as he struggled with his sexuality some four years ago. Matt had to leave and return to Cotton Acres to take care of their sick Father Gil. While he was gone, Lita found herself stalked and pursued by Glenn Jacobs, 'aka' Kane. Kane was a former pimp turned Sugar Daddy pusher in Hershey, his brother Mark manned a biker gang. Lita found herself blackmailed and found Matt threatened. Kane must of had some pretty bad shit on her because she was found working the streets as a Sugar Daddy pusher.

Adam saved her and the two had a two minute romance. Lita worked Adam's club and through some unknown sources Matt found out. He exploded, nearly killed Adam. Typical two bull males fighting over some broad they had zero business fighting over story. Lita got sick of Adam, Matt and Kane and just up and left after Adam aligned with Randy and Matt aligned with Jay (so to speak). Phil didn't know if Lita (or Matt) ever knew that Adam's been 'aligning' with Jeff for years now. Pretty boy's typically Addy's favorite little slut.

Phil huffed. He had his own 'dealer'. A cookie dealer (who he will have to sweet talk into becoming a Pepsi dealer) named Chris Irvine. He prefers to be called Jericho for some reason. Jeri does occasional business with Mike Mizanin, a former cake dealer from Veracious. Mike moved there with his lover John Morrison shortly after the sugar crisis went down. He couldn't handle it. Miz was almost a bigger hyper addict than Jeff was. Morrison owned a casino called the Palace of Wisdom. It was the only place for miles that wasn't banned from sugar and the like. And that was where they were headed.

--xx--

Randy hummed as he stood at the toilet of a gas station bathroom, relieving himself. He was just finishing up when he noticed a yellow flyer in front of him. Randy scanned over it before zipping his pants and jerking the paper off the wall. He continued to study it as he exited, looking over to sigh at the desolate gas station store. It had once been filled with candy and soda drinks and beer. Now all remained was a few health food items, some regular food, a few notebooks and pencils, dog food, a few t-shirts and boring novelty items for sale and shelves of that damned water. They had all already decided they weren't drinking the shit. Last time Randy did, it made him feel funny. And not in any good ways either.

The Viper, as he was known on the streets, made his way out to the van. Jeff was busy laughing at Phil as he tried to pump the gas, holding his nose at the awful smell. Jay was looking at the road map, Matt was helping him do that. Arguing.

"We go this way." Jay pointed at a spot on the map.

"No, we go this way." Matt replied, poking at the map in reference.

"Nuh-uh, this way." Jay said rather childishly.

"No no no.. you'll get us lost, _babe_."

"Sorry, _hun_." Jay said hatefully.

Randy shook his head and got in the front passenger side. Adam walked up, a huge shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He stopped to kiss Jeff on the side of the face. The younger male giggled as Adam nibbled at his neck playfully, making all kinds of playful growling sounds.

Phil rolled his eyes and gagged a bit as he put the nozzle back up and recapped the gas tank.

"What'cha got, AAAddy?" Jeff asked, noticing the stuffed brown paper bag Adam held in his arms.

"Oh, you'll see. Gas is already paid for. Are we ready?" Adam asked, smacking Jeff on the rump as the younger male bounded around to get in the back of the van.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Matt grumbled coming around, following Adam in and being followed by Phil. He shut the doors behind them all.

Jay got in the driver's side and started it up, looking over at the piece of yellow paper Randy was so damn engrossed in. "What's that, Rand?"

"Just something I found in the bathroom stall." He said, flipping it over. It had nothing on the back.

"Mind sharing with the class?" Adam asked, poking his head up front as Jay pulled out and got back on the road.

Randy turned the flyer back over and read, "Super illegal, secret gang warfare tournament. All major city gangs welcome. Winners will receive 10 grand and a special shipment of Rot." Rot was the affectionate name for candy on the streets thanks in part to what it can do to your teeth.

Adam whistled in appreciation. Matt poked his head up front as did Jeff.

"Hey! Everybody, back in the back!" Jay shouted in irritation as he was squished against the side of the door, making it hard to drive.

"That's a lot of money." Matt put in.

"And I could use that shipment." Adam added.

"But what about Punkers? He's on a rival gang, y'know." Jeff pointed out.

Punk, as he was know as on the streets, looked up then quickly put away his cell phone. He was trying to secretly notify his cohorts. Jeff looked back to find the slightly younger male twiddling his thumbs and whistling 'innocently'.

Matt shrugged and sat back down. "It's all fun and games, I guess. Winner take all."

"The tournament is in Grenadine Park and it's tomorrow." Randy said absently.

"Great. The place named after the cocktail syrup. Figures." Phil snorted in utter disdain and sarcasm.

Jeff growled. "Shut the fuck up, Punk!"

Jay winced as Jeff yelled directly beside his head. "Jeff, my ear!"

"Hehe, sorry, Jay-Jay." Jeff said sheepishly as he recoiled back into his place.

"It'll take forever to go back that way." Adam groaned, sitting back down as well.

"And put us way out of our way." Jay said tiredly.

"Well, we'll just back track, take the interstate and be there in no time, then after the tournament we can head on to Veracious. No problem." Matt said assuredly.

Well, that was the plan anyhow.

**

* * *

Okay, yeah, I meant for Punk to weasel his way in here this time. I had wrote a scene awhile back over the summer of the tournament that had the little slime-ball in it and I thought it was funny.. least when I first wrote it, lol. Jeri, Miz and Mor will also pop up. Jeri pops up at the tournament. Damn, I still got details to iron out there. My radio announcement was supposed to be that stupid. Anything else that sounds stupid is supposed to sound stupid :P Yes, I meant Miz to be a cake (as in Birthday cake) dealer. This is not a typo, lol.  
**

**Cottonberry (Candy) was originally Blueberry in SA. I couldn't figure out what the holy hell to rename it. I wanted to call it Cotton Candy but figured it'd be too cheesy. (Blueberry could'a prolly stuck, but oh well) So I figured Cotton Candy could be a cute nickname and have the town named Cottonberry (which turned out cheesier, lol) Oh, well, it's all in stupidity anyhow. Hershey was Garcia in SA, and Cherry Flatts was Ocean Flatts. Cotton Acres was Blueberry Acres. Grenadine Park is Glen Park from Los Santos. Glen (not Jacobs) actually means 'narrow valley' in my dictionary (I read the dictionary b/c words amuse me) and I thought it'd be funny to name it Straight Park or Narrow Park to be a smart ass ('Straight' b/c all my characters are totally gay!). But, I like naming it after the alcohol/cocktail drink syrup better to keep a little with the theme here. OMG, yes, I'm a mess! XP.**


	3. If This Van's Rocking

**Esha Napoleon, thank you. Glad there's nothing wrong with being a mess :P I luv miss Jeff and Edge, maybe. Who knows? I'm just making shit up as I go along anyhow. redsandman99, thank you, XD. alizabethianrose, Thank U. Images of Jeff in red thong R very very good. Yuppers, XP. Seraphalexiel, okay, I'll admit Punk may have a claw in me. But it's just one. And no, Punk could never replace Addy. Yeah, it might be funny.. and I can't believe I spelled Daphne's name wrong! I've been watching Scooby-Doo all my life! Lol! I blame the Daffney in wrestling for that one. Wrestling has me jaded. Oh, wellz, I fixed it. I actually wouldn't be surprised if Addy didn't come back with a beard just to show Punk how it's done. 'You can't feud with the Hardys right, you can't carry a feud w/ Taker and you can't even grow a beard right! You're NOT me!' That's not fair. I promised I'd lay off Punkers (had fingers crossed behind back) Dark Fae Angel, I wasn't hyper! (crosses fingers back behind back) Honest! My Jeff muse wants them to toss Punk outta the car. But, he's fighting those urges on the behalf of the story. We'll see ;) I dunno what's up w/ Festus. It's been awhile now and the groping continues to creep even me out. P.S. It had that effect on me too O.o BellaHickenbottom, oh, god, not Doritos. I love Doritos! XD! I need to go get some now. Hehe, they basically have no way to cope with stress, no wonder people are on edge... No pun intended!  
**

**

* * *

Rotten: The Sugar Crisis;  
Chapter three/ 'If This Van's Rocking..'  
Rated; M/ L, S (cock choking, hole fingering, rimming, assfucking, fisting and masturbation)**

So after a lot of complicated boring figuring, the gang (and Phil) was on the right road to Grenadine Park in Los Savage..

...That is until Jay took a wrong turn down a gravel road and went off the interstate and they got lost in the back woods somewhere making the van bounce over the little gravels and rocks. It had been evening when they had set out, but it was late now and dark with nothing to guide them but the van's headlights and a full bright and eerie moon that hung high in the sky occasionally getting blocked by the trees as it stalked them. Matt was up front now with Jay, who was still driving. Randy was sitting bored and tired in the back where Matt had been. Phil was close to dozing off himself and Jeff was resting his head in Adam's lap while Adam played with the younger man's hair.

"This way, Jason. Turn this way." Matt said exasperated, pointing out the window.

Jay groaned. "No, that's the wrong way. The map said to go North. That's what I'm doing."

"No, what you're doing is getting us lost! Pull over so we can figure out where we're going." Matt urged impatiently.

"No. I know where the fuck I'm going, Matt. You're just mad because things aren't going your way, mister 'I have to always be in charge'."

"Thought you liked when I took charge." Matt smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

Jay blushed. "Not.. that's not the.." Jay huffed. "Shut up and lemme drive."

"Why don't you both shut up and pull over somewhere so we can get some sleep." Adam suggested, rubbing his eyes.

Jeff yawned tiredly in response.

"Here?! You wanna stop here?!" Phil squeaked getting up and looking out the back window on the double doors. They were in Sugar Creeks in Wheatfrost.

"Why not? We won't be worth shit at that tournament if we're dead tired." Randy replied before Adam could.

"That's right. What we need to do is just get some rest and chill for the night. Then tomorrow we can look at the map and be able to see better because it will be daylight and then we can be on our way. We're only at each others throats because we're fucking tired anyway." Adam concluded.

Jeff yawned again and smacked his lips, snuggling deeper into Adam's lap.

"Ooh, Jeff, might not wanna do that, hun." Adam smirked, gently moving Jeff out some from his crotch.

"And what the hell are you, you over-grown horndog from hell; Doctor Phil?" Punk asked, pinning Adam with a discerning glare.

Adam snorted. "Fuck no. I'm in waaaayy better shape than that know-it-all fat-ass."

"Better looking too." Jeff murmured thoughtfully.

"And let's not forget smarter." Adam grinned.

Jay groaned again at Adam's inflating ego. "Enough. I say we just do what Adam says and pull over. I'm too tired to carry on. All of us are too tired and I just think we could use a break as well."

"Fine. Pull over there, we'll build a campfire and have a snack before we turn in." Matt agreed.

"Oh, no. Hell no. You can't be serious." Phil shook his head, horrified at the thought.

"Dead serious." Randy moaned.

"But, but, but.." Phil then got really quiet. "This place is haunted." He whispered seriously.

Adam looked at him. "Haunted?" He snorted.

Phil nodded. "Bad things happen here. People go missing and turn up dead. Haven't you heard the legends? Haven't you heard about Bigfoot?"

"You don't believe all that shit, do you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. They're just stories the locals made-up to scare people from going into the woods and hunting what game they had. There's not many animals in these parts, y'know." Jay put in.

"Yeah, I know. That's because something else got to them first. Animals don't like to live in areas where there's numerous paranormal activity." Phil said seriously as Jay pulled up to a spot.

"Phil, you're talking crazy. I know you're not high or anything, so you can't possibly believe Bigfoot is real or that these woods are haunted." Jeff said just as seriously.

Phil blinked. "So, none of you believes me?"

"No." Everyone said in unison.

Phil huffed and crossed his arms.

--xx--

Phil looked out into the darkness. Randy and Matt each had a flashlight and the four of them, including Jason, were standing outside in the cool night. Adam and Jeff's lazy asses still occupied the back of the van. They had parked by two large logs by the van and now needed firewood to start a fire.

"Spooky Creeks," He sighed referring to what some people called the area. "The place that will be the death of me." The ravenette groaned.

"Unless a bear is out there, nothing will attack you." Adam snapped at the frightened young man.

"It wouldn't want to anyhow." Jeff snorted from the back of the van. "If Bigfoot did eat you, he'd just die of indigestion and regret his decision."

Phil glared at the smirking younger Hardy.

"Okay, Phil, stay with Randy, Jeff and Adam. Me and Jay's going to get some wood." Matt said clicking on his flashlight and pointing it towards the woods. Jay walked up beside him, waiting for Matt to start walking.

"Make-up sex against a tree." Jeff giggled.

"Jeff?!" Matt scolded, glad no one could see the bright red color he had turned. Jeff just giggled louder.

"Whelp, you guys do whatever. Me and Jeff's staying here with the van." Adam grinned smugly, poking his head outside.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Matt shook his head.

"Oh, they'll be fine, papa Hardy. Besides, someone has to stay by the van and be here when you get your dumb-asses lost." Randy defended.

"We're not gonna get lost. I have great coordination." Jay pipped up.

Matt chuckled dryly. "Riiight." He said starting out. "Good one, babe."

"What? I do.. Oh! I got us lost one time. One time!" Jay argued as he followed him.

Adam shook his head. "Randy, hold down the fort. Me and Jeff's got some business of our own to take care of." The blonde smirked, shutting the doors behind him as he recoiled back into the van.

"Gross." Phil muttered, snarling his nose in disdain.

"If this van's a rocking, don't come a knocking!" Jeff yelled, squealing and giggling loudly over some odd reason.

"He thinks he's so damn cute." Phil huffed in irritation.

Randy only laughed. "Not getting any?" He asked.

Phil blushed and glared at the Viper so hard he figured he'd melt him.

Sadly, he didn't melt him and Randy just laughed again. "Guess not. Come on, let's take a little walk... And don't worry, I'll make sure Bigfoot don't eat you." Randy smiled.

Phil shook his head prudishly. "We have to stay by the van. If we.."

"We'll be able to see the van and I have a cellphone if we get lost. Trust me, you won't wanna be near the van in a minute." Randy smirked wider, dragging a gulping Phil behind him into the woods.

--xx--

"Oh, so beautiful." Adam purred, moving Jeff's hair out of his way. He kissed the younger male's neck softly getting a cute giggle in return.

"Adam?" Jeff asked smally in the dark of the van.

"Hm?" The blonde moaned, kissing his way down to Jeff's collarbone.

"Why do you drive a hippie van?"

Adam shrugged. "I dunno."

"I mean, it doesn't fit. You're not a hippie. Although you would look cute in a leather fringed vest." Jeff smiled.

Adam chuckled and kissed Jeff on the lips, moaning at the sweet taste of his younger lover. Jeff wrapped his arms around Adam's waist, parting his lips for Adam's tongue as it traced along his bottom lip. Begging sweetly for access. Adam's left hand tangled in his hair, while the left traveled lower, moving Jeff's hand away from his waist and down between his legs.

Jeff pulled away panting. "Addy..?"

Adam pecked Jeff on the lips. "Come on, baby. Let me have those hands.. Oohm, they feel so good.." Adam took Jeff's hand back and placed it between his legs, using it to rub himself through his jeans. "Oh, yeah.." He kissed the side of the younger male's face. "Think you can do that..?" He panted. "Huh..?" He purred, kissing Jeff again.

The younger Hardy nibbled on his lower lip. Letting Adam guide his hand between his legs. Adam was growing rather stiff under just that.

Jeff let out a whimpered sigh. "Uhm, Addy.. whattabout Matty..?"

Adam used his other hand to unzip his jeans. "Ah, Jeff.. you said anytime I wanted you. Remember?"

Jeff blinked cutely then nodded. Adam grinned and pecked him again.

"Oh, good boy, Jeffrey." Edge purred, reaching down inside his pants and taking hold of himself, stroking his cock slowly as he brought it out. He was hardening up so quickly. Not only at his own touch, but at just watching Jeff lick and suck on his full lips.

Jeff watched him fascinated, salivating at just the sight of his new lover. Oh, Adam always thought he was in such control. That was okay, Jeff would let him think that. As long as he got fucked by him, it was okay.

"Let's go, Jeffy.. rub my cock for me.." Edge grabbed Jeff's hand again and placed it on his dick, shuddering at the skin on skin contact. Jeff wiggled his fingers, ghosting them up and down Adam's shaft. The blonde closed his eyes, his lips curling up at the sides as he groaned softly.

Jeff took hold of him, rubbing up and down Adam's length slowly at first and tracing his thumb across the head.

"Ahh.. there we go.." Adam sighed. "Fuck.. Harder, babe.." The blonde grunted as Jeff squeeze the tip of his cockhead before fisting him harder.

"Like that, Addy..?" Jeff asked innocently, leaning up to kiss Adam on the side of the face then his neck.

"Oh, yeah.. Ooh, that's so good, baby.. ohm.. so fucking good.. That's it.. work that cock.. uhm hmhm.. fuck! Those hands are fucking magic.." Adam shuddered, rolling his eyes over to Jeff. Cupping him under the chin and tilting Jeff's face up so he could look into his emerald eyes. "But they're nothing compared to your.. uhm.. luscious, luscious lips.."

Jeff let out a breath. "But, Addy.."

"Uh uh uh, Jeff.." Adam took Jeff by the back of the neck and pulled for him to go down. "C'mon.. I want your mouth.."

Jeff dropped his gaze coyly before discarding his jacket and rolling over to where he was on his hands and knees between Adam's outstretched legs. His hips raised up in the air on such wonderous display.

"Ohh, yes.. you're so hott.. so hott.." Adam panted, watching the younger Hardy as Jeff swayed his hips a bit. Jeff leaned down, wrapping his fingers around the base of Adam's cock to hold it up as he got to work. First swirling his tongue around the head, getting a bit of precum from the slit and smacking his lips at the sweet taste.

Adam laid back on the floor of the van, propped up on his elbows. He licked his lips, making little groans as he watched Jeff lick the head of his dick, stroking the shaft every once in awhile.

"Oh, that's it.. ohh, so sweet.. uhm.. My Jeff.." Adam grunted as Jeff slide his lips down over the head and down the shaft, taking him all the way in before pulling his lips back off. Jeff stopped at the head, suckling gently at first and making all kinds of filthy little noises as he started to suck harder. "Oh, fuck.. ooh.. Ohh, shit.. so good, Jeff.. so good.. ahh.." He shifted restlessly. Trying to keep himself from thrusting up.

Jeff made a slurping sound that made Adam ache as he took his lips off. He kissed the head of Adam's cock. "Ju..just good..?" He asked quietly.

"Mhmm.. amazing.." Adam purred blissfully.

Jeff smirked and got back to work, engulfing Adam's throbbing member again and bobbing his head up and down.

"Ahh.. fuck yeah.. slut.. My slut.. All mine.." The blonde gasped through heated breaths. "That's it.. suck that cock nice and hard.. Get it all ready for that pretty little ass of yours.."

Jeff shuddered and took Adam deep, gagging himself on purpose and receiving a passionate groan from his lover as he whimpered around his thick cock.

"That's right.. choke on that dick.. You like choking on my thick cock, don'tcha, Jeffrey..? Oh, fuck yeah.." Adam sighed. Jeff's mouth felt so damn wonderful. So nice and snug. Warm and wet. How nicely it fit over his cock. Perfectly. Like a fucking glove.

Adam reach up and ran his fingers through Jeff's hair before twisting a strand of the multi-colored locks around his finger. Jeff spread his legs, reaching underneath himself to undo his pants. Pushing his underwear aside, he slid his fingers past the waistband and found his leaking cock. He brought it out of his jeans and began stroking himself roughly.

"You gonna gimme a show, you little harlot?" Adam smirked.

Jeff flushed and went back to suckling on Adam's cockhead as he worked his own hard member between his legs. Adam looked down at Jeff's head in his lap, moving his hair back so he could get a better look at him. Admiring Jeff's pretty lips wrapped around his dick as the younger Hardy mouth fucked him. The older blonde let his eyes trail down Jeff's body. Watching Hardy's muscles contract as he arched his back, wiggling his hips down into his hand as he pumped his cock. Jeff was panting now, whimpering around Adam's width like a two dollar whore. And, to Adam, all those sounds felt so fucking wonderful.

"Oh, fuck.. Jeff.." He hated to. "Stop.. get up.." The blonde panted, jerking Jeff up by a handful of his hair. Jeff looked up at him curiously, but had no time to protest as Adam raised him up to the seat in the back.

Adam kissed him hungrily as he grabbed the sides of Jeff's jeans, stopping the kiss so he could yank them on off. Adam took hold of Jeff's ankles, spreading his legs apart and taking him in. The younger Hardy's chest was rising and falling under his heated breaths, his hands exploring Adam's arms and chest before going to himself. Adam leaned down and licked across Jeff's painfully erect cock. Teasing him sweetly.

"Ad..Adam.. please.. suck on me please.." Jeff begged, jerking himself and holding his dick up for Adam.

Adam grinned wickedly and flicked his tongue deliberately slow across the head. "S'that what you want, Jeff.. huh..? Let me hear you beg for it.. Whose slut are you..?" He couldn't resist, he had to play with Jeff.

Jeff groaned in frustration as Adam propped his right leg on the back of the passenger seat, still holding up the left one himself.

"Come on, Jeff.. Let me hear you.. You're so sexy in need.." The blonde purred.

"Addy.. baby.. please.." Jeff cried out as Adam suddenly nipped his inner thigh before kissing the spot in multiple places.

"Whose slut are you, Jeff.. it's real simple.." Adam taunted, placing featherlight kisses up Jeff's shaft.

"Oh, god.. yours.. I'm your slut, Addy.. All yours.." Jeff proclaimed desperately. "Please.. want your mouth.."

Adam chuckled and took Jeff's cock in his mouth, sucking the younger man hungrily. Smiling inside his head at the thought that Matt had been sitting where his sweet little Jeffy was currently getting sucked off and was moaning like a slut for more.. Well, it was not like it was the first time. All they had ever did up until earlier today in the club bathroom was suck each other off. Adam assumed Jeff was probably saving his ass for someone special. Adam guessed that person was him and was glad of that. After-all, he had a claim on Jeffers and didn't like any other suitors coming around. Jeff was his alone and that was final.

"Ooh, Adam.. Uhm.. more please.. Oh, god, Addy, more.. uhm.. right there.." Jeff whined arching his hips up. Adam kept his pace, reaching up and tracing Jeff's lips with two of his fingers. Tapping them on his lips as if to say 'suck'. Jeff licked at the fingers before taking them in his mouth, sucking on the digits before swirling his tongue around and in between them to get them nice and wet.

Adam took his mouth off Jeff's dick and released his leg before splaying him apart further. Leaning down to lick up Jeff's still kind of raw pucker. Jeff took Adam's fingers out of his mouth long enough to let out a loud moan.

"Ooh! Oh, shit.. Uhm, Addy.." Jeff shuddered, taking the digits back inside his mouth and whimpering as Adam teased his hole with his tongue. Probing it deep inside of him. Adam pulled back and wet his lips before kissing Jeff's pucker, taking the moment to get a good amount of saliva on it before pressing his lips to Jeff's entrance and sucking.

Jeff bit down on Adam's fingers as he held to his hand, his other clawing desperately at the back of the seat. Adam raised up and took his hand away, bringing the two wet digits down to Jeff's entrance and massaging his asshole a bit before pushing them inside a bit. Jeff winced and arched his hips at the intrusion. Pain masked his pretty face.

"Ow.. Addy.. oww.." The younger Hardy whined as he tightened up.

Adam reach up to pet his hair back. "Shh.. it's okay.. you can take it.. Oh, you're gonna feel wonderful on my cock.. Wanna fuck you so bad.." Adam ran his fingers down the side of Jeff's face, moving it down to take hold of Jeff's cock, rubbing him a bit. "Ease up, baby.. just relax.. It's gonna feel good.."

"Addy.. ju..just d..do.. it.." Jeff's teeth chattered, he hissed as Adam shoved his fingers the rest of the way inside, wiggling them apart some before sliding his lips back over Jeff's cock.

Adam slowly pulled his fingers out some before sliding them back inside. He repeated, working on stretching the younger man. Jeff whimpered and dug his nails into Adam's shoulders. It hurt. That was no lie. But it also felt oddly good because of the pain and Adam's mouth was incredible so it wasn't unbearable.

Jeff moved his hands up to Adam's hair, threading fingers in those golden locks. "Addy.. Addy.. please.. fuck me.. Please.. want you inside me.."

Adam removed his fingers and raised up, helping Jeff back down to the floor. The younger Hardy found himself on his knees and then coaxed over to all fours. His fingers grabbing instantly at the shag flooring as he waited. Adam was on his knees behind him as the older blonde took hold of himself, stroking his cock some to warm up before aiming at it Jeff's pucker. Jeff flinched as the head touched him and Adam loved the sight of how the little dab of precum looked smeared on Jeff's pretty little asshole. So sweet. Adam bit his lip, concentrating on the task at hand as he pushed on past Jeff's entrance.

The younger Hardy cried out and gasped as Adam's cock stretched and tore his delicate little hole. "Adam.. oh, god.."

"Shh.. it's okay.. it's okay.. oh, fuck, Jeff.. so tight.." Adam sighed as he was joined to his obsession. "Oh, yeah.. feels so good.. So beautiful, Jeff.. See how we fit, babe.. me and you.." He released himself and held still, running his hands up and down Jeff's back and under the mesh shirt. This is where he belonged. No questions asked. He just knew it. Out of everything corrupt in this world (and in Adam's life) him and Jeff just made sense.

"Addy.. move.. please.. Oh, please.. Fuck me.. fuck me hard.." Jeff let out a pained whimper and bucked back into Adam, clawing at the poor carpet in desperation and need.

Adam took hold of Jeff's hips and started to thrust. Plunging in and out of the younger male hard and deep.

"Oh, fuck.. please.. uhm.. Oh, god.. Addy.. more.. don't stop.." Jeff begged, writhing as Adam's cock slid in and out of him. It hurt. It was rough and Jeff was positive he was bleeding. Shit, he was seeing stars and his head was spinning, but he didn't care. He was loving it. Every stab of Adam's dick was bringing him closer and closer...

--xx--

Matt and Jay walked towards the van. Matt bent down to the place for the fire and dropped the sticks. While Jason, so not thinking, opened the back doors of the van. He instantly froze like a poor deer trapped in headlights at the sight before him. Jeff was bent over on all fours and Adam was behind him, fucking the living daylights out of the younger man as Jeff whimpered and whined half out of pleasure and half out of pain. His eyes were closed and his legs were spread out and his fingers were digging into the carpeting.

Jay blinked and focused his eyes on Adam. His mouth was dry as cotton and his pants were suddenly much tighter. He had to admit the scene was very fucking hott.

Adam's eyes narrowed at his long time friend, his lip curled up in a slight snarl. His thrusting never waning for a second.

"Jay, little privacy please." Adam growled.

Jay swallowed and flushed brightly, snapping out of his trance. "Sure, Ad..dam.. no..no.. problem." He squeaked, shutting the doors. He then noticed Matt looking over at him. A perplexed look adorning the older Hardy's fierce features. Uh-oh...?

"What the fuck was that? Fucking van's rocking.. Oh, fuck no." Matt said in sudden realization.

Jay grabbed Matt's arm before he could move towards the rocking van and pulled for him to follow. "Come on, Matty.. we, uh.. need more firewood.. Yeah, that's it.." Any excuse was better than none.

Matt slowly followed, his eyes darting back at the van then at Jay as the smaller male tugged his arm. "No we don't." He growled. He wasn't stupid. He knew what Adam was doing to his baby brother in that vehicle.

"Yes we do." Jay argued.

"No we don't."

"Y'know, you do it to his baby brother too." Jay said, referring to himself. "So, shut up and come help me find a large stick to put on my fire.. uh, I mean, the fire."

Matt shook his head as he allowed himself to be dragged away.

--xx--

"Addy, please.. help me.. Wanna cum.. please.." Jeff cried out as Adam twisted his fingers in his hair and yanked his head back.

Adam growled lustfully. "Mhm.. bet you do.."

Jeff whimpered and found himself jerked down by his hips to his back. Adam maneuvered Jeff's legs apart before plunging back inside hard. Jeff's eyes widened, a guttural groan escaping him as Adam started to pound him.

"Oh, fuck, Addy.. uhm.. Addy, please.." He begged, thrusting his hips up to meet Adam's.

"Oh, Jeff.. so sweet.. mhm.. fuck.." Adam sighed, kissing and biting Jeff's neck. Jeff closed his eyes, his nails digging at Adam's back through his white t-shirt as Adam's hand snaked in between them. Taking hold of Jeff and fisting him roughly.

"Ohh.. oh, shit.. oh, Addy.. feels so good.. uhm.." Jeff screamed as he came, trembling under the force of his climax and holding onto Adam for dear life.

"Ah, Jeff.. hmhmm.." Adam kissed Jeff's neck, mumbling incoherent words as he released inside of the younger male. Giving a few more sharp thrusts as he finished. They both laid there for a moment, both panting as their bodies cooled. Adam held to Jeff, kissing the younger man's lips and face.

"Uhm.. Addy.. that was amazing." Jeff giggled as Adam nibbled at his throat.

Adam growled playfully and licked Jeff's throat. "Totally awesome, babe."

"Wonder what everyone else is doing?" Jeff pondered thoughtfully as he ran his fingers through Adam's hair.

Adam raised up and puckered his lips. "Hm? I don't know."

**

* * *

This scene wasn't supposed to be that long. I blame my Jeff muse. He's still irritated that I'd dare give his Addy to someone else besides him or Matt. (tisks) After Jedam got done playing, Matt and Jay wanted to play to. That's next chapter. Then I had a scene that was wrote a few months back that I was trying to get to. Randy and Phil went wandering alone in the woods.. hehe..**

**I had no clue what to name Shady Creeks (from GTA San Andreas)... and forget about Back O' Beyond, lol. So I named it Sugar Creeks and the people who believe the legends (like dear Phil) call it Spooky Creeks. Ah, Bigfoot, always making a mention. It's not Mike Knox. It really is Bigfoot. No, seriously! Okay, Whetstone (pronounced Wet Stone, I think) gave me fits as far as naming. So I named it Wheat (pronounced wheat) instead of Whet/wet. And Frost replaced Stone. (shrugs) Imma having a hard time with Back O' Beyond and the rest of the names as well as where I'm placing my characters. This story wasn't supposed to be complicated, lol.**


	4. Bad Little Bitch

**Sorry, was supposed to have this up a couple days ago. 'Sold' kinda took my attention ;) I luv miss Jeff and Edge, nope. Not really. This whole story can't be about Matt killing Adam. It gets kinda stale after a while. But, who knows with me. Jeff is w/ Adam in this one (as usual) and Matt'll just have to deal. He's still allowed to growl and voice his disdain though ;) redsandman99, hehe, thanks, XD. Esha Napoleon, thank you :D takers dark lover, my Jeff muse thanks you, and so do I :) **_**Jeff muse: Had a hard time keeping Punkers and Matt away from the cookies though.. What is with those two and cookies? Terrah: I have no clue, Jeff, no clue.**_** Seraphalexiel, meh, it's okay to be distracted :P Someone shaving punk would be good for all of us. It's gotten way beyond out of hand, lol. Dark Fae Angel, oh, Jay's not mentally scarred. He'll be alright. **_**Christian muse: I would be scarred if I walked in on your Jeff and Edge muses. Have you listened to them go at it lately? Terrah: (nods) Yus.**_** WWE has went a little too far with the Piggy James thing. It's not funny. It never was. P.S. I wanna help ;) LegacyChick, lol. No, I'd say not, XP. **

**

* * *

Rotten: The Sugar Crisis;  
Chapter four/ 'Bad Little Bitch'  
Rated; M/ L, S (2 for 1-- First; suckage, some spankage, fuckage. Then; more suckage, fingering, taunting, coaxing and even more fuckage! Oh, and tree smex in tha woods, XP)**

Matt raised his head up as he heard Jeff scream. Him and Jay had been trying to gather some firewood. "That fucking Copeland. I'm going to hurt him so fucking bad it isn't even funny." The older Hardy snarled.

"Matty.." Jay sighed tiredly.

"Jay, he's.. Jeff.. Ugh!" Matt gritted his teeth and snapped the twig he held in his hands in two before dropping both pieces to the leaf covered ground.

Before he could stalk off, Jay pulled him back and pressed him against a tree, kissing the darker Hardy hard as his hands tangled in the back of Matt's dark hair.

"Mhm.. Jay.. mhm.. not fair, Mister." Matt managed between pecks.

The blonde pulled back and locked eyes with his lover. "C'mon, Matty.. Learn to let it go.. Adam is really crazy over your brother and Jeff is smitten with Adam.. They're a couple now, let them play." He pleaded, making a pouty face.

"Jay, you don't understand. Adam.." Matt trailed off and sighed.

"Is not so bad." He finished for him. "I mean, sure he can be a dick and an asshole.. Not sure how he manages to be both of those at the same time, but that's not the point.. Addy's a sweetheart when he wants to be and he takes care of those he loves."

"Must'a not loved me then. He didn't take care of me." The older Hardy almost pouted.

"Awe, Matty.. It wasn't his fault you left and Big Red came after Lita. He didn't mean for shit to happen the way it all did. No one did. But all is for the best. You're with me and Adam is with Jeff. That's the way it should be, so let it go." Jay reasoned sweetly.

Matt sighed again. "I'm still Jeff's keeper, Jay. And if that bastard hurts him, I won't hesitate to feed his sorry ass to a Combine Harvester."

Jay blinked. "You have one of those?"

"My dad does, yeah." Matt nodded.

"Okay, fine. But for now..." The blonde grinned mischievously before dropping to his knees and quickly fighting to get Matt's pants undone. The older Hardy watched him as he pulled them down past his crotch and wet his lips before taking the older Hardy's cock in his mouth, wasting no time in sucking Matt hungrily.

Matt relaxed against the tree and grabbed to the back of Jay's neck. "Oh, fuck.. uhmm.. Such a dirty little bitch you are.." He smirked.

Jay growled and took hold of Matt's cock at the base, rubbing him just a bit as he nibbled at head with his lips before bobbing his head.

"Such a cockslut we are, Jay-Jay.. You little tease.." Matt groaned as Jay deep throated him, humming lightly around his width. "Oh, yeah.. suck that cock.. Show me whose whore you really are.." Matt taunted, watching Jay down on his knees.

Jay took him out, licking up the side of his shaft before dragging his tongue across the head and to the other side.

"Yours, Matty.. All yours.." He panted, jerking on the older Hardy's cock as his tongue explored Matt's heavy balls.

The darker-haired male grunted and bit his lip, smirking maliciously as he took Jay underneath his arms and jerked him to his feet.

"You've been a bad little bitch, Jason." Matt growled lustfully before crashing their lips together so hard their teeth clanged.

Jay moaned under Matt's dominating kisses as the older Hardy pushed him backwards, leading him to an over turned log. Matt pulled back and turned Jay around, forcing him impatiently to his knees and on over across the log. Jay looked back, but found his head shoved back forward.

"Uh-uh.. Naughty little bitch.. Uhmm.. so fucking bad.." Matt reach underneath the blonde and unfastened his jeans, jerking them down his hips and to his knees. He placed one hand on the small of Jay's back to hold him down as he leaned down to pick something up off the ground.

"Matty.. Matt..?" Jay let out a whine as Matt smacked him across his ass with a stick. "Uhm.. Matt.. please.. I'll be good.."

"Oh, no.." Matt panted, wetting his lips. "I don't trust a naughty little tramp like you.. You're going to take your punishment like a good slut.."

Jay whimpered and folded his arms under his chin, biting into his fingers as Matt struck him again. He lightly ran the stick across Jay's bare flesh, tapping the left cheek before smacking him hard. Jay arched forward, yelling out as Matt did the same to the right.

"Matty.. please.. I'm sorry.. please.. I'll be good.. Just.. Ow!" Jay whined as he was swatted again. "Owie.. Matty.. hurts.."

Matt chuckled and ran the stick along Jay's reddening backside and across the long faint welts appearing on his skin. Such a beautiful sight to have his lover bent over and exposed like this, writhing and murmuring sweetly.

"Such a bad little boy, Jay-Jay." He smacked him again, loving how Jay's body jerked forward and that little pained whine that escaped his lips. "What am I going to do with you..?" Matt sighed, tossing the stick down and jerking Jay up to his feet before coaxing him back over at his waist as the blonde tried to raise up.

Jay got the message and placed his hands on the log, wiggling his hips in anticipation as he heard Matt squirt some of the lube he kept in his pocket for such occasions (and they called him a prude, Ha) on his fingers. Rubbing them together before rubbing it on himself, flinching just a bit at the slight chill. Jay waited, biting his lip and hearing the leaves crunch and a twig snap under Matt's feet as he shifted behind him.

Jay cried out sweetly when he felt Matt enter him full and to the hilt. "Ooh, Matty.. ohm.." He whimpered incoherently.

"Fuck.. dirty little bitch.." Matt grunted and took Jay by the hips as he started to thrust, setting a pace and fucking the smaller male hard.

"Ohh.. ohh.. Matt.. shit.. Oh, so good.. Love you fucking me.. Uhm.. Harder.. harder please.." Jay whimpered, wiggling back into Matt's cock.

Matt growled and smacked Jay on the ass, smirking as the blonde squeaked.

"Jay Jay Jay Jay Jay.." Matt sighed thoughtfully. "What a bossy little nympho you are.."

Jay growled this time and bucked back into Matt. Almost screaming as Matt hit his prostate. "Oh, fuck.. Matty.. Matty.. gimme a hand.. please.. rub me and get me off.. I like when you rub me.. Please.."

"I don't think you're worthy of my hands." Matt teased, leaning back and using his thumbs to spread Jason's cheeks a bit before running his hands up his sides.

"Please.. I'm worthy.." Jay argued.

"Sez who?" Matt grinned.

"You.." Jay pouted. "You said I was."

"I did, did I?" Matt chuckled.

"Y'huh.. I thought you loved me." The blonde whined.

Matt rolled his eyes and reach around Jay to take hold of his cock. The blonde hissed. Matt's sudden cold touch kind of hurt he was so hard. But Matt ignored him, squeezing Jay's member before stroking him roughly. Trying to keep in time with his thrusts.

"Uhmm.. Matty.. oh, shit.. that's so good.. so.. Oh, Matt!" Jay screamed as he came. His cum shooting out onto the log and the leaves on the ground.

"That's it, cum for me, you little tease.. Fucking shit.." Matt groaned as Jay's walls constricted tightly around him. "So tight.. so hott.. Oh, fuck yeah.." Matt groaned as orgasm claimed him. Calming him and relaxing him. Making him, for the time being, at peace.

Matt took a deep breath and shook off the chill that ran through him, pulling out and helping Jay stand up right. Matt scooped Jay up in his arms and pressed his forehead to his.

"I'm sorry about Jericho." Jay muttered through heated breaths.

"I'm sorry about Evan." Matt whispered, pecking Jay on the lips. "And Jericho as well."

Jay narrowed his eyes. "Matty!?" He scolded.

Matt shrugged and looked innocent. "What?"

Jay huffed and jerked away before pulling up his pants and stalking off to sulk. Matt chuckled at his prima donna boyfriend and fixed his clothes before following.

--xx--

Matt and Jay found Adam and Jeff sitting with the doors open in the back of the van, their legs dangling off the side. Jeff's legs were crossed and Adam was busy twiddling his thumbs in his lap. Least both were dressed and decent.. Well, as decent as Jeff Hardy and Adam Copeland could get that is.

"Where's Phil and Orton?" Matt asked.

Adam shrugged. "I dunno."

Jeff was sucking on a candy cigarette. He held it in the side of his mouth to talk. "Maybe Bigfoot got them." He pondered hopefully. Course, he didn't really mean it.. Maybe..

"Jeff, there's no such thing as Bigfoot." Matt said, taking Jeff's candy ciggy. "And these are bad for your health. They'll give you diabetes." Matt put the candy cigarette in his own mouth and bit down into it.

Jeff rolled his eyes and got out another from his pocket and stuck it back in his mouth.

--xx--

Phil jumped as he heard a noise. It sounded like a branch or something being crushed. "What's that?" He said, turning the light towards the sound. There was nothing there. Naturally.

"Relax, Phil. Probably just a squirrel." Randy assured as they made their way through the woods. They had been just walking around and basically existing.

"There are no squirrels in these parts." Phil pointed out.

Randy shrugged. "Then probably just the wind blowing some leaves. Man, you really believe in this shit, don't you?"

Another sound made the ravenette jump basically right in Randy's arms.

"Jeez, calm down. Nothing's gonna bother you.. Here.." Randy pulled a crinkly package out of his coat. "Got something that'll take your mind off those phony legends."

Phil grinned happily as he saw the bag of cookies, almost tackling Randy. But the Viper held them up high and since he was taller, Phil couldn't reach them. "Awe, come on.. Where'd ya get those?" Phil jumped for them. Failing to get them from Orton's grasp.

"A true magician never reveals his secrets." Randy smirked. In truth he stole them from Adam's little stash of goodies he had gotten at the gas station. Proving he was a snoop and a thief.

"Awe, come on, Randy, gimme.. Gimme.. please.." Phil begged desperately. Literally twitching and drooling at the thoughts of having the sugary goodness.

"You want them, sweetheart? Well, you're gonna have to do a little something for me." Randy's smirk got wider. More sinister. He looked from the cookies to Phil before motioning his eyes down to his crotch.

"Come on, Randy, that's not fair." Phil whined, jumping for the cookies again.

Orton jerked them back. "Uh uh uh, Philly. A favor for a favor.. You wan'em, you earn 'em, baby." Randy purred, grabbing Phil by the back of the neck.

"And if I don't?" Phil asked, glaring at the larger male defiantly.

"No cookies, sugar." Randy grinned, leaning down to capture the smaller male's lips in a kiss.

Phil leaned back against the tree, letting Orton control the kiss. Randy pecked him a couple of times, taking Phil's lip ring between his teeth and gently tugging on it a bit.

Randy pulled back panting. "Come on.. show me what that tongue ring can do.." He coaxed the ravenette down to his knees in front of him.

Phil looked up at the cookies then up at Randy as Orton worked on his pants, getting them unfastened and down some out of his way. Phil wet his lips. Not like Randy was so bad. Oh, hell no. The Viper was a gorgeous thing to behold. It was like getting two treats for one. Phil reach up and took hold of him, wasting no time in stroking Orton's length slowly.

Randy groaned. "Ooh, that's good.. your hands feel so nice.. Fuck yeah.."

Phil licked across the head, loving how Randy shuddered as the silver ball ran across the sensitive flesh. Phil curled his tongue back inside, savoring that bit of precum he got before going back for another taste. He began massaging the tip of Randy's cock with the tip of his tongue. Randy grunted, cursing under his breath as Phil engulfed him, taking his cock deep and gagging himself deliberately. Randy held to the back of Phil's neck, his hand working to urge Phil to it. Randy's hand moved to the back of Phil's head, threading fingers in his hair and letting his fingers relax and tighten in the onyx locks.

"Oh, fuck, Philly.. so nice.. oh, so nice.." Randy groaned as Phil swallowed around his hardened width, taking him out and rubbing him before pressing his lips to the head, sucking a bit. "Ah, shit.. that's it, bitch.. Ooh, what a fucking cockslut you are, Philly.. That's it, baby.. suck me.. Oh, yeah.. fuck.."

Randy looked around in the darkened woods before letting his piercing blue eyes go back down to Phil as he gently suckled on the head, stopping to swirl his tongue around it and roll the steel ball all around the head.

"Fuck, that's it, bitch.. Oh, fuck yeah.. right like that.. Uhm.. your mouth is good for something, huh?" Randy snickered.

Phil ignored him, sucking a bit as his lips slid up and down Randy's shaft. Randy groaned, thrusting his hips a bit as Phil bobbed his head. Phil's mouth felt amazing. Randy could officially mark this as the best blow job of his life.. but he hadn't had Jeff yet (and knowing Adam, Randy wasn't getting him) so... Phil moaned sweetly. Randy tasted sweet and salty, such a perfect blend.

Randy pulled away suddenly. "Up.. Get up, Philly, we're not done." Randy panted, pulling for Phil to stand up.

"But.." The ravenette muttered curiously as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Shh.." Randy said fishing something else out of his pocket. "Bet you're gonna need this with those cookies?"

Phil's eyes brightened as he stared at the shiny Pepsi can. The moonlight reflecting off it so perfectly.

"Want it, Philly..?" Randy taunted, tapping his middle finger on the can as he held it up.

Phil nodded happily and licked his lips. Nearly drooling.

"Want them? They can be yours." Randy coaxed, wetting his lips.

"What do you want, Orton? I sucked you, now come on.." The smaller male whined anxiously.

"Turn around and pull down your pants." Randy commanded bluntly.

Phil blinked at said bluntness. "Wh..what?"

"I wanna see if your ass is as good, and as hott, as your mouth." Randy said with a snarled grin. He was so damn arrogant.

Phil hesitated. "I.."

"Oh, come off it.. You were just sucking on me like I was the best tasting thing ever. I know you're just dying to know how my dick feels inside your tight little ass." Randy hissed next to his ear.

Phil blushed for a second but shook it off. "I let you fuck me and I get my stuff?"

Randy nodded assuredly. "That's the idea."

Phil took a deep breath. "If you hold out on me, Orton.." He said unfastening his pants. "I swear.."

"You have my solid word." Randy licked his lips, watching the smaller male turn around and push his pants down his hips and to his knees. "That's good.. very nice.. Uhm.. such a tight little backside you have there, Philly.. Spread 'em a bit.. Oh, lovely.."

Phil let out an impatient sigh as he shifted his legs apart, hating that Randy sounded so calm. Like this was just business and Orton was a horny businessman or some fucking shit like that. Phil flinched a bit as he felt cold fingers brush across his ass, dancing lightly over his flesh before slipping down in between his cheeks.

"Nice.." Randy smirked. "Chris.. I'd consider the bastard a lucky man, getting to pound this all for a mere cookie or two.. Y'know, it's amazing the things you do for it.. You say you're not addicted to nothing.. but that's not true, is it, Philly? You're an addict just like the rest of 'em. You spread your legs for your soda pops and for your damn cookies just like Jeff sucks Adam off for Skittles. What do you like more, Punkers; The sex, being a whore? Or your little reward?" Orton mused pointlessly.

Phil shuddered. He didn't care at the moment. Randy's fingers were alternating between rubbing his asshole and ghosting across it and it had him so wanting.. so needy. The fingers were took away for a second.

"I.. please.. please.. Ohh!" Phil moaned as two slick fingers were shoved roughly inside him. Phil placed his hands on the tree, bracing himself.

"Hmhm, you like that, slut.. Such a tight little bitch.. Earning your keep tonight, huh?" Randy growled leaning forward to nip at Phil's earlobe, wriggling his fingers apart some before fucking them in and out of Phil's hole.

Phil gasped and let out a whorish whine as his magic button was rubbed. "Oh, fuck.. Randy.. uhm.."

"Yeah, knew you fucking moaned like a little slut.. you like that shit, huh?" Orton taunted, feeling like he'd explode if he didn't get relief soon.

"Uhm-hum.. oh, god, harder.. please.." Phil begged.

"Yeah, you'll like this shit even more." Randy withdrew his fingers, stroking his own cock some to renew interest before pushing past Phil's tight pucker.

Phil cried out, digging his nails in the tree bark as Randy's cock filled him to the hilt. Stretching him so good.

"Fuck.. shit.." Randy swallowed, closing his eyes for a second before reopening them. His cock was being smothered and it felt so wonderful.

"Uhm.. Randy.. move.. Oh, fuck, move.." Phil gasped, swallowing thickly. He whimpered pitifully and let his head press against the tree.

Randy blinked and looked down, taking hold of Phil's hips and pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in hard.

"Oh, fuck.. harder.. fuck me harder.. please.. oh, my god.. Randy.. Fucking pussy.. harder.." Phil screamed as Randy started to thrust, fucking him deep and rough.

Randy grunted. "I'm not the one.. oh, shit.. I'm not the one taking it up the ass, Phil.. oh, fuck.. so I woudn't be calling me the pussy, you cunt.." Randy chuckled. Moaning in ecstasy as he pounded the smaller man for all he was worth.

Phil gasped and felt his head spinning, his nails scratching hard at the bark. He didn't rightfully give a shit right now. It felt too good for him to give a shit about anything.

"Damn.. oh, shit.. that's it.. tight little bitch.. fucking hott bitch.. oh, yeah.." Randy pulled back, splaying Phil's cheeks some and admiring his cock sliding in and out of his asshole. So sweet and beautiful.

Phil had reach underneath himself, fisting his cock along with (or trying to anyway) Randy's thrusts. Randy stopped and wiggled his hips a bit, starting back up and shoving in and out of the ravenette at an angle.

"Oh, god.. ooh... Ooh, right there.. holy shit.." Phil's eyes rolled back, his fingers almost bleeding from clawing so damn hard at the tree. Phil bucked back into Randy's dick and wiggled his hips forward into his pumping hand as he worked his aching cock. Randy hit his prostate and Phil lost it, cumming all over his own fingers and the tree. Randy wrapped his arms around Phil, holding him tightly as he pounded him.

"Oh, yes, bitch.. fucking shit.." Orton muttered. "Good little cockslut.. Ah, damn.." Randy murmured as he came deep inside the smaller raven-haired male. Phil closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he felt Randy nuzzling his face against his neck.

Phil whimpered.

"What is is, Punkers?" Randy purred, pecking him on the cheek.

"We can cuddle later if you want, right now I wants my cookies and my Pepsi." Phil protested.

Randy laughed and kissed the side of his head, loving how Phil groaned as he pulled out. This trip might be more interesting than he thought, come to think about it.

**

* * *

I swear my Christy muse can be real slutty when he wants to be O.o Dominate Matt does it to him.. Dominate Matt does that to everyone :P Philly gotz to be a slut.. but I kinda like the brat being a slut ;) Yes, I am on a roll here lately with the updates. But really it's just that I finally got a little time to sit down and type out the scenes that were collecting dust in my notebooks :P I'm trying at least. XD.**


	5. Campfire Tails

**LegacyChick, meh, it was better than leaving Randy all alone :P redsandman99, yeah, see, Phil **_**can**_** be good for something. Esha Napoleon, thank you. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, eh, it was different. Dark Fae Angel, that's prolly exactly why they should hook up. It'd keep both of them out of Jeff and Addy's hair, lol. But, Jeff muse's a paranoid nutcase, so.. Yus, Matt is always sexy no matter what ;) Hm, sorry about your Xbox. P.S. I make myself crave candy, hehe.. Seraphalexiel, Dom Matt and Dom Orton=Hottness! XP! takers dark lover, meh, smut always seems to sneak in there when it comes to me. I shamelessly allow it :P AREESHA, glad you loved it. And I've been meaning to do more Randy/Punk actually. **_**//**_** Title spelled that way on purpose.**

**

* * *

Rotten: The Sugar Crisis;  
Chapter five/ 'Campfire Tails'  
Rated; M/ L, (some spooky superstitiousness, and a little angstyness)**

Adam sighed as he went through the shit in the back of the van. He had some of his bags back there, and Jeff, Matt and Jay's, Randy's plus the bag Phil had with him when they picked the little annoyance up. If they wished to sleep at all tonight, he'd had to find some way to stack them all so they'd have some freakin' room!

Matt had already made a fire and was poking at the sticks, coaxing the burning embers higher as he sat down on one of the logs. Jay was sitting beside him, looking at a ongoing Phil with a look that could only be of pure irritation. Jeff was busily munching down the rest of his candy cigarettes, for which everyone was sure to pay later, while he sat on one of the logs a place down from Phil. Randy stood idly against a nearby tree. The sparks from the fire silhouetting the younger man perfectly in the dark.

"There have been footprints found and people have heard growling and shit. And that old abandoned hunting cabin in the woods is supposed to be haunted and if you're there of a night at a certain time, you can see ghosts.." Phil rambled on. Not dropping that Sugar Creeks was haunted for a second. "And, oh, the areas around Spooky Creeks glows like toxic waste of a night and of a day is all dark and creepy like it's forever trapped in night."

"It's dark, you moron, because the trees hide the sun." Jay said. The blonde had his arms folded across his chest. The eerie glow from the fire embers illuminating his frustrated and tired features.

"Then explain the glowing, smarty pants." Phil challenged.

"I dunno. Swamp gas? Idiots with overactive imaginations?" Jay shrugged.

Phil ignored him and rambled on. "There's all sorts of monsters and strange shit that happens here. The weather around that lake is fucked up and you can hear voices. People go crazy in these woods."

"And Bigfoot roams around on foggy nights and carries a big club, looking for new victims.. OoooOoohh, better watch out.. They're coming to get you, Philly.." Jeff mocked in a creepy tone as he wiggled his fingers out at Phil.

Yeah, everyone had heard legends. No matter where one went in life, places were going to have their legends and mysteries. But some people, like dear Phil, were taking them a little too seriously. There was evil out there. Pure pure evil. But it wasn't Bigfoot. Even if there was a Bigfoot, he sure as hell wasn't hurting anyone because he was fucking elusive. And people were going insane because.. well, these were harsh ass times. The people had every right to go loco.

"Whatever. Fine. Don't believe me. Just don't come haunting me when Bigfoot whacks you and you turn into one of the poor pathetic lost souls like all his other victims." Phil said bitterly.

Adam chuckled as he watched Jeff mocking Phil under his breath. Randy just shook his head. Matt, Randy and Adam were content to just watch the show.

"Yeah yeah, Brooks. You're full of shit, y'know that?" The younger Hardy sighed.

"Okay, fine. In 2004, a couple went missing in the woods. Authorities found their car completely tore to shit. It looked like something scratched it up while trying to get to them. The windows were all cracked and broken, one of the doors was almost ripped completely off its hinges and blood was found on the seats and the windshield." Phil explained.

"Phil, people read too much into this shit, dude. None of that is real." Jay replied.

"There's also said to be floating trees and rocks. And bushes that follow you around." Jeff continued to mock.

"Stop being a smart-ass, Jeff. I'm being serious here!" The ravenette whined.

"So am I." Jeff retorted.

"No, you're mocking me. I'm talking about a serious matter and you're being a jerkwad." Phil shot back.

"Okay, then why didn't they ever find the bodies? And why didn't I ever hear about such a thing happening?" Jeff asked.

"I dunno. Bigfoot probably took them back to that old abandon cabin and ate them. And you don't watch or read the news, so you wouldn't know anything about jack-squat." Phil argued. Randy covered his face as he snorted a laugh. This was all too entertaining to watch them go at it over complete and utter nonsense.

"So if it's Bigfoot, where do the spooks come into play?" Jeff smarted, a sly smirk playing on the rainbow-haired male's lips.

Phil rolled his eyes. "They're the victims of Bigfoot."

"Then why do people go mad out here." Jeff's smirk got wider as he leaned forward towards Punk.

"I dunno! This place is haunted. They go mad from the ghosts and the voices and from running from Bigfoot!" Phil was getting agitated.

Jeff recoiled and shook his head. "Alright, okay then. If you say so." The younger Hardy picked up a stick and started prodding at the fire like Matt had been doing.

Phil just huffed and began muttering under his breath. He didn't know why Jeff had to argue and be a jackass.

Adam picked up the brown paper bag he had gotten from the store from its special hidden place out of the back. "Alright. Let's all cut this shit out. I'm hungry and way beyond fucking tired." He replied, shifting through the bag in search of something.

"Okay. Creepy bullshit, fire, now I wish we had marshmallows." Jay replied, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, you're in luck, my friend." Adam reached into bag, finding the bag of marshmallows before tossing them at Jay, who caught them in both hands.

Jay stared wide-eyed at Adam, his mouth slightly agape. "I love you." He murmured blissfully before tearing into the bag.

Adam chuckled. "I know."

"Hey, don't eat those like that." Matt scolded as Jay popped a whole one in his mouth and began chewing it up. "You're supposed to roast them."

Jay mumbled something incoherent, his mouth full of the white fluffy gooey treat.

"What?" Jeff scratched his head as he continued to poke at the fire with a stick.

Jay swallowed, licking the sticky off his lips. "I said I don't have a stick."

Upon hearing that remark, Adam snorted.

"Oh, shut up. Perv." Jay muttered, folding his arms.

A couple minutes passed. Adam was still digging through his bag, Jeff had gotten the fire good and ready and Matt had found them sticks for their marshmallows. Jeff was busy singing at the top of his lungs now.

"Oh, Philly crack corn, and I don't care! Matty crack corn, still don't care! Addy crack corn and he is great! Take that, you stupid corn!" The younger Hardy ended by giggling madly as Adam shook his head. "Hey? Hey? If Jimmy cracked corn and no one cared, why is there a fucking song about him?!" Jeff asked, smacking his lips annoyingly.

"I dunno, doll." Adam said nonchalantly as he sat down beside Jeff with the brown bag, crinkling it as he did so.

"Ooh, what'cha got? What'cha got, Addy?! Huh?! Huh?! Huh?! More for me, more for me?! Oh, please!" Jeff went on excitedly, bouncing up and down and clasping to Adam's arm like a five year old on crack.

"Please no more sugar for Jeff. He's killing me." Phil grumbled, taking a sip of his Pepsi before biting into a cookie.

Jeff narrowed his eyes at him. "Shuddup, Phillip. And where did you get those cookies and that soda, Phillip?"

Phil shook his head and scooted away from Jeff, holding protectively to his goodies.

"Hey, um..?" Adam prowled through his bag, perplexed. "I had a Pepsi and some cookies in here for Phil." He looked up. "You little shit, you snooped through my stuff and stole them, didn't you?" Adam accused, pointing at Phil.

Phil shook his head again then looked toward Randy. Randy backed up and looked all innocent and shit. "Wait? These were mine all along?" Phil growled. "Dammit, Orton!"

"What?" Randy shrugged.

"Hey, did I miss something here? One of you assholes stole that outta my bag." Adam piped up.

Phil pointed at Randy. "It was him. He used them against me!"

"And just why would he do that, Brooks..? Unless..?" Adam blinked as the thought hit him.

Phil blushed and glared at Adam.

"Oh, my god! Phil's a slut!" Jay cackled.

"F.Y.I., we already knew that." Matt reminded.

"Ew, Randy, why would you wanna with him?" Jeff made a disgusted face and nodded toward Phil.

Randy slouched. "Can we drop it?"

"No, you bastard! You stole from me to coax Punk into being your personal sex toy! I'm offended.." Adam puckered his lips and tilted his head to the side. "Kind of impressed.." He glared back at Randy. "But still offended! Is that all our friendship means to you?"

"Adam, chill-out, okay. You do the same with Jeff." Randy reminded.

"Hey, watch it, Orton!" Matt snapped. He, of course, was ignored.

Adam raked his hair back and licked his lips. "No, I don't. For one, I don't steal from you. And two, that's just different, Randy."

Randy sighed. "Adam, were the cookies and the Pepsi for Phil anyhow?"

Adam blinked. "Ugh, don't turn this around on.."

Randy interrupted him. "Just answer me. Were they?"

Adam huffed. "Yes. But, that's not the point."

"Okay then." Randy shrugged at his friend.

"Hey, what about me? I was the one who got used here!" Phil whined.

"Oh, you enjoyed every fucking minute of it. Don't lie." Randy folded his arms and smirked.

Phil flushed and growled. "Bastard!" He shouted before getting up and stalking away.

"Good riddance." Matt muttered.

"Don't let Bigfoot get'cha!" Jeff waved.

Phil stopped dead in his tracks and stalked back, plopping back down and letting out a dramatic huff. He folded his arms and glared in front of him towards the fire. "I really hate you guys."

"Awe, we hate you too." Jeff smiled in mock sympathy.

Phil growled and turned away from the younger Hardy.

Randy chuckled and sat down next to Punk, attempting to wrap an arm around his shoulders. Phil only scooted away.

"Awe, c'mon. I'm sorry." Randy cooed.

"You're a dick." Phil grumbled.

"And you're a slut, soooo.." Jeff trailed off deliberately.

"Quiet, Jeff." Adam warned.

Jeff stuck his tongue out at the older blonde. "Meanie."

"You loved it." Randy whispered next to Phil's ear, smirk displayed brightly on his face.

Phil huffed and continued to pout. That so wasn't the point.

--xx--

Later, after all the campfire nonsense, the group decided to finally get some rest. Matt had the drivers' seat laid back as far as it would go and his arms crossed over his chest, out like a light. Jay was curled up in the passenger seat, snoring softly. Adam was behind the drivers' seat in the back, propped up against the wall with one arm draped over his eyes. The other arm was draped over a snoozing Jeff, whose head was laying in Adam's lap as he curled up at Edge's side.

Randy was wedged in the corner on the other side, still awake and watching in amusement as an uncomfortable Phil tried to sleep up on the not-so-wide bench in the back. He was having no such luck and would change positions ever second or so and sigh in agitation and general tiredness.

"Dammit.." Phil said in a hushed whisper and he fluffed his bag under his head in attempting to use it for a pillow.

"Y'know, if you'd stop being so stubborn, you could sleep next to me." Randy offered, talking quietly so he wouldn't disturb the others.

"Go to hell, Orton." Phil muttered before turning to his side. This was bullshit. There was simply no fucking room and the bag under his head already had a crick in his neck.

"Just trying to be nice, jeez." Randy scoffed, snuggling back into the corner.

"You call anything you did tonight nice?" Phil raised up and glared at him.

"Oh, c'mon. It was just sex. I see how you look at me." Randy smirked, raising his eyebrow.

Phil shook his head and laid back down.

"Oh, what? Are you telling me you didn't enjoy it at all?" Randy's arrogance faded to confusion.

"That's not the point." Phil grumbled.

"Then what the hell is then? You got your cookies and soda out of it. You do the same when it comes to Jericho. You'd prolly do the same with Adam if you could guarantee Jeff wouldn't brutally murder you." Randy pointed out.

"That's not the point, Randy. Just shuddup and lemme sleep." Phil retorted stubbornly.

Randy straightened up, intent on not dropping it. "No. It's the truth, Phil."

"No, it's you being an asshole, Orton." Phil sat up and ran his hands through his now tangled up hair. "You don't get it. I know what you and everyone else thinks of me. I'm a slut. I get it. But, you never stopped to think this _slut_ had any feelings. Least Jeri doesn't.. doesn't.." Phil sighed and looked down at his sneakers. "I don't have the same shit with Jeri that Adam and Jeff has, okay. It's _strictly_ business."

"So? Me and you were business, right?" Randy asked confused.

"Oh, forget it." Phil turned to look up towards the front.

"No. I must be missing something. I thought you and Jeri were an item." Randy inquired.

Phil scoffed. "_Yeah_. Jeri's alright and all. And Jeri takes care of me.. but.. You just wouldn't understand.."

Randy folded his arms. "Why not? I'm not as big an asshole as you think, y'know."

Phil looked back at him. "Oh, really?"

"Really. Besides, I only.." Randy looked down uncomfortably and took a deep breath. "I only used the cookies and the Pepsi to get at you because I knew they could only be for you and I thought if I had some sort of something to offer you then.. then you wouldn't shoot me down."

"So you were planning on making a move on me all along?" Phil blinked.

"Yeah, I guess. I dunno.. I'm sorry, if that's any consolation. I didn't mean to make you so upset with me. I didn't think you'd mind." Randy shook his head.

"I liked you, Randy." Phil almost said too softly. "I have liked you for sometime. You didn't need to bribe me and make me look like a jackass in front of them." Phil said motioning to the sleeping occupants of the backseat with his head.

Randy waved it off. "Awe, don't worry about them."

"Yeah, too fucking late now anyways." Phil replied bitterly.

"I said I was sorry. If I could take it back, I would." Randy said, looking down at his nails.

Phil looked at him dumbfounded and on the verge of being crushed. "So, you didn't.. I wasn't.. it wasn't that... to you..?"

"No. Not that. I don't regret that we fucked.. I'd of just went about it in a different way is all." Randy replied, picking at some dirt under his thumb nail.

Phil sighed and nodded his head. "I was a hooker, y'know. I was one of Kane's hookers before the whole mess with Lita and Edge went down and before Kane stopped pimping and shit. Jeri liked me and he pulled a few strings and paid Kane off and shit and got me out of it. I was lucky it was done so mutually so Kane and I didn't have bad blood out of it. And Jeri didn't have to be on Big Red's shit-list. Plus, Kane got too distracted with Lita to care about me anymore anyways."

"Shit, Phil, we all have our unflattering pasts. Adam has the thing with Matt and Amy, Jeff's a slutty hyper addict, Matt has homicidal tendencies and nearly got sent away for stalking and beating the hell out of Adam, Jay's done things he's not proud of as well as I. And I owned that strip club.. big mess that shit was..."

Phil was about to ask about Randy's strip joint before Adam snorted tiredly.

"Would you two lovebirds shut the fuck up and either go to sleep, or let me sleep?" The blonde said groggily.

"Sorry, Adam." Randy whispered as Adam turned to his side and settled down beside Jeff, grumbling something incoherent under his breath as he moved Jeff in front of him in a way where he was spooning the younger man from behind.

Adam yawned and nuzzled his face in the back of Jeff's neck as his arms locked around his Enigma's waist. Jeff sighed cutely in his sleep, but was otherwise undisturbed by any of it.

"We need to get sleep anyway." Randy moved a bit over and motioned to the spot beside him. "Care to join me?" He smirked.

Phil sighed deeply before crawling down beside Randy. What choice did he have? He was uncomfortable any way he turned. Randy wrapped an arm around the smaller male and pulled him close, smiling as he felt Phil's arms wrap around his waist and his head snuggling against his side.

"You promised me earlier we would cuddle later anyways.. and it's later.." Randy whispered against Phil's ear.

"Shut up, Orton." Phil groaned.

Randy smiled and kissed the top of Phil's head.

--xx--

The next morning, they were ready to hit the road again. Adam went through the dashboard from the drivers' side. Jeff was in the passenger seat and the rest of the gang were holed up in the back.

"Asshole stole my lube too. I had to slick Jeff up last night with my tongue." Adam muttered, ignoring how bright Matt had turned in the rearview mirror from the back.

Jeff folded his arms and glared at Adam. "And that was a problem?!"

Adam looked over at the smaller male and nearly gulped at the icy glare he was recieving. "Well, no.. not at all, Jeff.. I just.. uh, sorry, hun..?" He slouched, looking like a child who had been caught doing something wrong.

Jay raised up from the back behind Adam's seat and patted his friend's shoulder in mock sympathy. "That's it, get thine self in the dog house. Real smart."

"Yeah, I'd talk, Jay. You're always in the dog house." Adam replied, adjusting the mirror and grinning back at Jason.

"Boy, I will smack the fuck outta you." Jay glared.

"Ha! Yeah, right. You wouldn't dare. And even if you did, you'd just run away screaming afterwards." Adam grinned wider.

"Then he'd hide behind Matt." Randy smirked from his position on the bench. "Then Adam would run screaming from Matt like the girl we all know he is."

Adam narrowed his hazel eyes back to Randy. "Shut the fuck up, Orton. I am not a girl! Ask Jeffrey."

"Hey, don't pull me into the shit." Jeff replied, holding his hands up in defense.

Matt, who had been biting the shit out of his tongue, finally let out an agitated sigh. "Can we please stop this nonsense and get this shit on the road before I die of boredom?"

"Yes, please?" Jay agreed.

Adam huffed and put the van in gear before pulling out to get back on the road.

"Total girl." Randy whispered over to Phil beside him on the bench.

"I heard that!" Adam shouted.

Jeff giggled and Randy stuck his tongue out.

**

* * *

Damn Punk muse, angsty little shit. All Phil's little ramblings about the woods being haunted were cracks at real-life (take that lightly) myths/mysteries/etc concerning the GTA; San Andreas game. Bigfoot, the ghosts, hearing voices, the glowing areas (they do actually glow). The story about the couple was made up by me, inspired by the 'ghost cars' that look beat to shit. For awhile back there (before I started writing for here and just out of laziness since we had already beat the game) me and my cousin searched for all that shit that we found on the 'net (mainly you tube) concerning Bigfoot in the game and whatever. We never found Bigfoot or any other monster, or did we hear voices, or see ghosts. But we did find a floating tree and floating rocks.. and tons of glitches.. Sorry, I've been in a spooky shit mood. Jeff's little 'crack corn' song (least that particular version) came from Futurama ('Bendin' in the Wind' episode) The line about why there was a song about it if no one cared.. I could'a swore I saw that line on someone's profile once...**


End file.
